Second Chance
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Spencer has seen Alison cry exactly two other times, and this time it breaks her down. Spencer and Alison have an argument that turns into a heart to heart. Set in 6x03, a retelling on the scene in Ali's bedroom. Fluffy Spalison friendship (with a tiny hint of romance)


**I loved the scenes between Spencer and Alison last night. It's nice to see that the show is working on rebuilding the relationships between the girls. Also Spencer introducing herself and the others to Lorenzo as 'Ali's friends', priceless! Possibly my favourite Spencer moment. Anyways heres a fluffy little one-shot for all the Spelison fans.**

 **I don't own anything. Some of the dialogue is from 6x03 and belongs to the PLL writers!**

* * *

 **Second Chance**  
 _One-shot_

"I told you what my father said" Ali's voice carries around the small space of her bedroom and pierces Spencer's ears.

"You have to ask him again! You have to make him tell you!"

"He looked at me and said that there's no such person as Charles DiLaurentis in our family."

Spencer can feel her temperature rising, and she can't stop her voice for doing the same.

"ALI! You're father's lying to you! 'A' didn't just pick that name out of the air!"

The taller girl stands abruptly and takes a step towards the vanity.

"'A' is for Andrew!" Ali turns around and her cerulean blue eyes fix on Spencer's face, her voice low and determined.

"Then why put the name Charles DiLaurentis right in front of us? Hidden, but hidden just enough. Why did he want us to find it?"

Spencer didn't come here to argue, as a matter of fact it's probably the last thing she wants to do. She's tired of fighting, and she especially doesn't want to fight with Alison. They've been through hell and back and truthfully all Spencer wants is to figure this out, unmask 'A' and get on with her life. And if she's honest with herself she hopes that that life will include Alison.

"Look, if this person is real and my father's knows who it is than he'd be down at the police station right now."

Ali stands up and moves towards the bed as she speaks, trying to calm herself down. Spencer isn't the only one who doesn't want to fight.

"I really wish I was as sure of that as you are… If you actually are that sure." Spencer's tone is low, her eyes fixed on Ali.

Letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding the blonde lowers her gaze. She can't do this, not now, not with Spencer. So instead she looks up into chocolate brown eyes and lets the words fall from her lips.

"I think you should go now."

She almost instantly regrets it when she sees the look that crosses her friends face, but she doesn't back down.

With one last look at the blonde Spencer turns and moves towards the door. As she reaches the frame she glances back over her shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to Jason."

Instantly the mood shifts. Spencer can sense Ali's conflicting emotions and turns back to face her.

"No, leave him out of it. He's messed up enough because of all this." Her voice wavers slightly and it catches the taller girl off guard.

But she's stubborn and unyielding so she presses on.

"Then he has a right to know and maybe get un-messed. He's my brother too. Our families are connected; there more than just connected, there all tangled up like necklaces at the bottom of your jewellery box."

"Leave him alone…" Ali's voice rises again, not in anger, but this time full of an emotion Spencer can't quite understand.

And this time when she speaks Spencer's heart drops into her stomach.

"I don't want anybody else hating me."

Ali sits down on the edge of her bed and Spencer never looks away.

"What makes you think he's going to hate you?" Her voice is softer this time.

Ali sighs and looks up into her friend's face. For a split second she considers telling Spencer to get out, or coming up with a lie. But she isn't that person anymore, so instead she meets the girl's gaze and opens up her heart.

"Because that's how it works. I'm under every stone that somebody turns over. I make people into people that they never were… It's all my fault. I saw you, and Em, and Aria and Hanna in that place, that sick place and I knew, I was why you were there. It always comes down to me, everyone would be fine without me"

Spencer can feel her chest ache as Alison talks, because despite everything, despite their differences she loves this girl.

"God Ali, no, it's not like that."

"You think it yourself."

The look in Ali's eyes hurts, and the pain in her voice chokes Spencer up.

"No, I don't," Spencer says with conviction.

And she can't ever remembering speaking words so true; because none of this is Alison's fault, it doesn't matter what type of person she was, no one asks for this.

And if she wasn't absolutely sure before, wasn't absolutely certain when Alison risked her own life to get them out of the dollhouse, she was now.

Alison's gaze had drifted to the floor and Spencer could see the tears falling down bronzed cheeks.

Without thinking the taller girl moves closer and kneels down at the foot of the bed. Slowly she brings a hand up and cups Alison's face, using her thumb to gently wipe away tears.

Spencer has seen Alison cry all of three times in the many years they've known each other. Once in New York, when she recounted the horror of being buried alive, a second when she was convicted of Mona's 'murder' and the third, right now, as they sit together in the silence of Ali's bedroom.

She continues to stroke the blonde's cheek, as tears slowly fall, for several minutes before the girl shifts her eyes towards Spencer.

The deep cerulean orbs make the taller girl dizzy as she stares into them, trying to convey everything she doesn't know how to say.

 _I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I don't blame you. I forgive you. I love you._

For the first time is what feels like forever Alison remembers why she fought so hard to come home.

Her heart feels like it's in her throat as she gazes into Spencer's eyes.

Without understanding it or acknowledging what she's doing Spencer sits up on her knees and moves her face closer to Ali's.

She has a split second to decide, and instead of overthinking she just acts.

Suddenly Alison feels lips on her own. The kiss is soft and gentle, just a brush of lips on lips and then it's gone. She doesn't open her eyes.

Soon she feels it again, this time on her cheek, then her other cheek and her nose and forehead. Spencer peppers kisses all over Ali's face, trying to make the girl understand.

The blonde can feel her heart expand and fill with warmth as she brings her hands up and places them on Spencer's face.

They stare at each other for one second, than two, and suddenly both of them are throwing their arms around the other and holding on for dear life.

"I'm so sorry for everything Spenc, but I promise this time will be different."

Spencer only holds on tighter, her lips pressing against blonde hair.

"I know it will be. I love you Ali."

Another tear falls down the blonde's cheek, but this time it's followed by a whispered "I love you too Spenc."

For Spencer it's everything she needs right now, Alison, her friend, alive and unharmed and changed—for the better, it's a new start, a new beginning.

For Alison it's life looking her in the face and saying 'I'm giving you a second chance, don't screw it up.'


End file.
